Thanksgiving with the Cabots
by Raider16
Summary: Alex and Olivia have been dating for about six months and now its time for Olivia to meet the Cabot clan at Thanksgiving
1. Chapter 1

Turkey Day with the Cabots 

Author: SVURaider1-6

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Olivia/Alex

Disclaimer: SVU: Not mine...but I wish they were! I'm only barrowing them for a little fun

Summary: Alex and Olivia have been dating for about six months and now its time for Olivia to meet the Cabot clan at Thanksgiving. 'Loss' never happened.

* * *

"Alex! Are you ready yet?! If we don't get out of here now were gonna hit traffic, then miss our flight, and our whole schedule will be thrown off, and you'll complain." Olivia Benson yelled to her girlfriend from the bottom of the stairs of their two-story house. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Alex said as she rushed down the stairs. "Ready!" She said cheerily and started towards the door. "Finally." Olivia muttered from behind her while following her out to the car. Olivia slid in to the driver' side of her new Dodge Durango, a gift from Alex on their six month anniversary, while Alex slid into the passenger's side. They settled in and Olivia started the SUV while her girlfriend pulled out their flight information to go over. 

"Ok so our flight leaves in about two hours out of gate sixty-four at JFK, then it's about a five hour flight to Dulles in Virginia. So we should get in around 8 o'clock or so tonight." Alex explained as Olivia pulled out of the driveway. "Ok, now are you sure you have everything? Gifts for the kids? The wine you wanted to bring?" Olivia asked and Alex nodded. "Ok then here we go." Liv said as they started towards the airport. When they got to JFK they preceded through the security check, went through all the proper procedure to have Olivia's firearm secured on the plane, and waited for their boarding call. Once they were on the plane, Alex couldn't contain her mild excitement at seeing her family for the first time in two years since her job didn't really permit her to being home with them on Holidays.

Alex and her girlfriend settled in to the plane as the pilot announced their departure. Alex spent the entire flight asleep on Olivia's arm as Liv sat listening to her ipod and flipping though a couple magazines she'd brought along. After five hours in the air the captain announced that they were about to land at Dulles, Olivia gently shook Alex awake and explained that they were there. After they'd gotten of the plane, Olivia and Alex walked to Hertz to rent a car for their stay rather then taking a taxi the two or so hours to Alex's brother's. They walked out to the parking lot of Hertz and over to the two door Saturn Ion that they'd rented. Olivia put their bags in the trunk as Alex climbed into the passenger's side to go back to sleep. Olivia got into the car and looked over at her sleeping girlfriend, a smile formed on her lips when she saw how adorable she looked. Liv started the car and flipped on the satellite radio to a station that was playing rock music, she then turned on the built in GPS and typed in their destination, keeping the music low so not to wake Alex she pulled out of the parking lot and heading in the direction that the GPS was telling her.

Thirty minutes in to the ride Alex woke up, she asked where they were and Olivia explained that they were about an hour and a half away from her brother's. Alex nodded and asked Olivia if they could stop for something to eat real quick, Olivia agreed and pulled of the closest exit. They pulled in to an Arby's and order something to eat; as they were sitting Olivia decided to start up some conversation.

"You know you haven't really told me much about your family. You really want me to go to this dinner without knowing what they're like?" Olivia teasingly asked. Alex realized that she hadn't told Olivia much of anything about her family and what they were. "Well it's really just the rich version of a family that would be on Jerry Springer or something." Alex laughed and sipped her coke before starting her story. "My mother, Laura, was married once before and had my brother, Timothy, my older sister Meredith, and myself. My real dad, Fred, was really absent I guess, he was a mean drunk and treated us poorly. And when I say poorly I mean poorly, I wasn't always the rich little daddy's girl that the squad jokes that I am. I lived a life of poverty when I was a child along with my brother, sister and mother." Alex said softly and Olivia placed a comforting had on her arm.

"After my mom divorced my biological father she moved to Boston where she tried really hard to raise my older brother, sister, and me, she tried to give us everything we asked for and make us happy. It was hard on her we could tell. Then she met Howard and things started looking up, he loved her and she loved him and he was great with Tim, Merry and me. Howard was married once before but his wife, Patricia, past away from cancer, they had three kids together; Ginger, Howard Jr., and Linda. They're my stepsiblings but I don't call them that they're really just like my blood siblings if that makes sense.

Anyway, Howard became Timmy, Merry and my real dad. Although he isn't our biological father he's our father in every sense of the word, he gave us everything. A nice house, clothes on our back, nice books for school, and he loved us like his own. We became a family. Eventually, Howard and my mother got married when I was about five, Merry was seven and Tim was ten, a few months later my mother had a baby. That baby is my little sister Katherine but don't call her that, her nickname is 'Katie'. Katie's the real daddy's spoiled little girl gets what she wants and all but that's because she's the baby. And well that's my family." Alex concluded while crunching up her garbage to throw out.

Olivia nodded with a grin and ran her hand over her face. "That's it. What does your mom do for a living? Or your dad? C'mon Alex tell me more." Olivia laughed while lacing her fingers with her girlfriends. "You've told me some small things about them but I wanna know more."

"Well my father, Howard, is a big time Lawyer in the DA's office." Alex said. "Hence why you're a lawyer right?" Olivia asked with a smile. "That's one of the reasons yes. My mother lives at home since my dad can afford for her to be a stay at home mom, you know being rich and all. My brother Tim, as you know, is a cop in Fairfax Virginia, and married for about ten years with two wonderful kids. Merry just got remarried and works in upstate New York, her husband is a Customs Officer on the Canadian Boarder. She has one little girl from her first marriage and she welcoming another come this spring. Ginger is a stay at home mom with two rowdy boys and lives in Long Island. Howard Jr, or little Howard as we call him, lives in Pennsylvania, is married and a pilot. And my sister, Linda, lives in Washington State with her husband and two kids. And Katie, the baby, is only eighteen and still attending high school. That's all of them."

"Well at least you have a family to talk about." Olivia said sadly and looked down to study the table. "Liv, you have me and my family, they'll love you I know they will." Alex softly said while taking her girlfriends hand and raising it to her lips for a kiss. "C'mon we should get going." They stood, dumped their trash and headed out to the car. When they got outside Alex pulled Olivia to her for a passionate kiss that the brunette returned ten fold. "I love you." Alex whispered while resting her forehead against Olivia's and looking into the dark brown eyes of her lover. "I love you too." Olivia whispered and brushed her lips against the blonde's again before pulling away to get in the car. They drove the remained of the way to Alex's brother with chitchat and song singing.

When they pulled into the driveway of Alex's brother's house the blonde couldn't wait to get out. Once the car was stopped and turned off she jumped out and walked to Olivia's side. "Excited are we." Olivia teased while Alex dragged her to the door. Just as they were reaching the porch the door opened and Alex's sister-in-law, Lacey, walked out. Alex released Olivia's hand and ran up to hug Lacey; Liv stood back and watched her lover with a content smile on her lips.

"Well come in its too cold out here." Lacey said to Alex, the blonde turned back to Olivia and took her hand. "Come on, Liv, its time to meet the Cabots." They walked in to the large house and were quickly attacked by two little kids.

"Auntie A!" A little boy about seven said rushing up to hug Alex waist. "Hey Bren-Bren. Miss me?" Alex asked as she hugged the boy. "Uh huh." He said while shaking his head fast. "AHHHHH!" The little girl about three yelled at the top of her lungs as she rushed up to hug Alex's legs, the blonde was almost knocked down by the little girls momentum thankfully Olivia was behind her to catch her. "Whoa, Lauren calm down." Alex straightened herself and kneeled down to hug the two cuties. She stood and hugged her mother and father and the rest of her family.

"Alex, who's this that you brought with you?" Alex's mother asked while holding her hand out to Olivia. "Laura Cabot." Olivia softly took the older woman's hand, "Olivia Benson."

"Oh so this is Olivia. Alex hasn't stopped talking about you and I have to say we were all very eager to meet you." Laura said while gently shaking Olivia's hand. "This is my husband, Howard Cabot." Olivia shook hands with the older man. "Alexandra, introduce Olivia to the rest of the family will you?"

"Yes mother. Come on Liv I'll introduce you to Tim and everyone." They walked into the large living room where seven of Alex's family members sat talking. "Alex!" Said one of them said and stood up to hug the blonde. "Hey Timmy." Alex said while hugging her brother tightly. "Tim, I want you to meet my girlfriend Olivia. Liv this is my older brother Timothy."

"Nice to meet you, Olivia." Tim said while holding his hand out. "Nice to meet you." Olivia said while shaking the cop's hand. "This is Lacey's husband, she's the one you met at the door." Alex explained. "And this is my baby sister, Katie." Alex said while hugging a tall curly haired brunette. "She still calls me that even though I'll be going to college next year. Its nice to meet you, Olivia." Katie said with a nod. "And that's Ginger, Ralph, Dylan, and William." Alex explained while pointing out two people sitting on the couch and two boys playing on the floor. They all said hello to Olivia who said hello back.

"And this is my sister Meredith and her husband Adam." Alex said after hugging a blonde that looked almost exactly like Alex. "Its nice to meet you, Olivia." Merry said while shaking the brunette's hand. Alex bent down and hugged a little girl that was hiding behind her. "This is Marley. Buggy this is my good friend Olivia. Can you say hi?" The little girl that was about seven waved at Olivia shyly. "Its nice to meet you Marley." Olivia said waving back at the girl.

"Hey, Lex you need help getting your bags?" Katie asked. "You could probably help, Liv if she doesn't mind." Alex looked to Olivia for conformation. "I could use it yes, c'mon there's only a few bags." Olivia said heading towards the door, Katie grabbed her coat and slipped it on to follow Olivia.

"So my sister says you're a cop in New York City." Katie said starting conversation once they stepped outside. "Yep, I work Manhattan SVU." Olivia popped the trunk and grabbed her bag, she handed it to Katie and grabbed Alex's. "Cool, I'm going to college next year for Criminal Justice and Social Work."

"That's good, I'm sure you'll make a great cop. Any special area you want to go into?" Olivia asked. "Um Special Victims actually." Katie shyly said and pulled the bag up on to her shoulder. "Your sister rubbing off on you?" Olivia teased.

"I hope not! If she was the next thing I know I'd be wearing dresses and that just ain't my thing." Katie laughed and Olivia joined her. "I know how you feel I don't like dresses either but I wear them when I have to." Olivia said while closing the trunk and hefting Alex's bag on to her shoulder. "I'm glad I finally got to meet you, Olivia. I see why you make my sister so happy, you're a great person."

"Awe, thanks kid and please call me Liv."

"Ok Liv, is this everything?" Katie asked while looking into the back seat of the Saturn.

"Yeah, but Katie can I show you something I need some advice on it." Liv hesitantly asked while reaching into her jacket pocket.

"Uh sure Liv I'll see if I can help." Katie said while readjusting the suitcase strap on her shoulder. Liv slowly pulled out a black box and flipped it open, a beautiful diamond engagement ring shined in the light from the porch. "What do you think?"

"Uh WOW! Its beautiful, Liv I'm sure Alex will love it. Does this mean that in a few months I'll be calling you my sister-in-law?" Katie excitedly joked.

"Only if your father allows me Alex's hand, then yes I'll be your sister." Olivia said with a blush. "Don't worry about that, Liv I'm sure he will. You're going for the old fashioned gentleman routine of asking the father for the daughters hand, huh?" Olivia nodded and tucked the box away in her bag. "They'll say yes, Liv I know they will."

"Thanks, Katie." Olivia said while putting her arm around the girls shoulder and walking towards the house. Katie showed Olivia where her and Alex's room was and they dropped their bag off before heading down stairs. When Olivia walked in to the kitchen Alex walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her and kissed her. "I love you." Alex said after the kiss. "I love you too."

"I take it you and Katie got along."

"Yeah she a good kid." Olivia responded.

"Oh C'mon! That's not fair Tim and you know it!" Katie's voice filtered into the kitchen interrupting Alex and Olivia's moment. "You totally cheated, you told me the wrong button to push! I want a new game!"

"No way I earned that touchdown!" Tim argued back. Curiously, Alex and Olivia wandered in to the living room to find Tim and Katie playing Madden 07 on Xbox 360. Apparently Tim intercepted one of Katie's passes and scored a touchdown that ended the game.

"Fine! Someone else wanna go against me?" Katie asked looking around at each of her family members. "Liv, c'mon why don't you try?" Olivia shrugged, picked up Tim's paddle and sat down next to Katie. "You ever play before?"

"My partner, Elliot, has a Playstation 2 we've played football on it before I think I can handle this." Olivia said smugly while picking out her team. "Ok you're going down!" Katie said starting the game.

"I got ten bucks on Olivia." Tim said.

They spent the rest of the evening playing Xbox 360 where Olivia kicked Katie, Tim, Adam, Dylan, and Alex's asses. While the other adults talked about what they thought should be prepared for Thanksgiving dinner the next night. Everyone turned in around eleven o'clock after the fun of the Xbox games and talking.

Olivia crawled into bed next to Alex and wrapped her arms around the blonde. "I love you." Liv whispered against Alex's neck before placing a soft kiss on the blonde's skin. "Hmm, I love you too." Alex rolled over to face Olivia and kissed her deeply, Liv gently lowered herself onto Alex as the kiss escalated. They broke apart when Olivia felt something jump onto the bed, they looked to the foot of the bed and found two little kittens watching them. "Its only Sarah and Toby." Alex laughed and beckoned the kittens to come to her and the two smoke colored kitties cuddled up between them.

"How can you tell the difference?" Olivia asked while petting the soft kittens.

"Well Toby has softer hair and is more friendlier then his sister, Sarah, whose hair is a little more courser." One of the kittens, Toby, leaned up to sniff Alex's nose before lying down on Alex's chest. Sarah rolled over and cuddled up to Olivia who was scratching her chin. "They like you, Liv."

"Yeah I'm good with victims and animals I've come to realize that." Olivia laughed and picked Sarah up so she could move closer to Alex. The blonde moved her head to rest on Olivia's chest while the kittens slept between them. The two women fell asleep a few minutes later in each other's arms.

* * *

End Chapter One, TBC…. 

R&R!!!!!! Tell me if it needs improvement, if you like it, if you hate it, or anything please!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two of Thanksgiving with the Cabots**

Disclaimers and Notes see Chapter One

HAPPY TURKEY DAY EVERYONE!!!!!! Be sure to eat lots of Turkey and take a nice long nap!

* * *

Olivia and Alex were woken the next morning to a knock on the door, Liv rolled over to face the door as it opened and Katie popped her head in. "Hey guys, mom sent me up to tell you breakfast will be ready in like twenty minutes. You might wanna hurry 'cause were gonna go play football after." 

"Alright, thanks kid." Olivia said as she sat up. The two kittens that had spent the night quickly dashed off the bed and followed Katie before she shut the door. Olivia rolled over and wrapped her arms around Alex who snuggled back deeper into Olivia's arms. "Did you hear your sister?" Liv whispered in the blonde's ear, Alex nodded without opening her eyes. She turned in Olivia's arms and looked up at her lover, Liv leaned forward and gently brushed her lips against Alex's. "Then we better get up before everything is eaten." Alex pouted when Olivia pulled back from their kiss to roll out of bed and grabbed a pair of track pants to wear down to breakfast, Alex sat up and grabbed a hoodie to put on over her pajamas. They left the bedroom and headed to the large dinning room where everyone sat eating breakfast.

The table was piled with French toast, pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, home fries, oatmeal, and any other breakfast food you could think of. Olivia and Alex sat down and began filling their plates with their breakfast. Alex talked with her family as Olivia watched with a smile, she was finally starting to feel like she had a family and belonged somewhere.

"Ok so we're playing football after this so were gonna have to make the teams now. I call Liv." Katie said from her place across from Olivia. "Oh and Adam. I need a good arm."

"Who says you're a captain?" Tim laughed from his place at the end of the table.

"Fine then you and Adam can be captains, so pick your teams." Katie said a matter a factly. "Adam you go first."

"I got Kate and Liv." Adam said before taking a bite of pancake.

"I got Alex and Dylan. Ralph are you going to play?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, I guess I can play with you kids." Ralph said while drinking the rest of his coffee.

"I wanna be on daddy's team!" Brendon announced from his spot at the kids table. "Ok I've got Brendon." Tim said. "So that means that my team is Alex, Dylan, Ralph, and Brendon. Adam pick your final players."

"Ok so I have Kate, Olivia, Merry, and Marley." Adam stated while pushing his now bare plate away. "Cool, lets hurry up and go play." Katie said excitedly while picking up her plate, Liv's plate, and Alex's plate to bring into the kitchen.

"She loves football, especially when it's us she's playing with. The girls got a good arm though and she's fast. She's such a tomboy." Alex whispered to Olivia before picking up a few more plates to bring into the kitchen, Liv picked up a few as well to help out. After the table had been cleaned and everyone had gotten dressed the football teams headed out to Tim's large back yard to play a few quarters of two touch football.

They played four ten-minute quarters with Lacey and Lauren keeping score and time. They laughed and joked each time Tim did something funny with the ball, like score a touch down and do little dance. They didn't take the game or the score seriously just played for fun, the little kids, including Lauren, got equal amount of time to play as the adults. They laughed really hard when Lauren ran out and picked up a fumbled ball and started running around with everyone chasing her. Liv didn't think she'd smiled, laughed or had as much as fun as she did playing football with Alex and her family in her entire life. When Alex caught one of Tim's passes to her Olivia came up behind her and grabbed her around the waist. The blonde quickly dropped the ball in surprise and started laughing uncontrollably when Olivia picked her up off the ground. Alex started kicking in laughter, which caused Olivia to fall over and to the cold ground. Quickly she climbed on top of the blonde and started tickling her.

"Liv! Stop I can't breathe!" Alex said through her laughter as Olivia continued to tickly her harder. Lauren quickly ran over to see what her aunt was yelling about and started laughing when she saw Alex. "Quick Lauren help me tickle her!" Olivia said to the little girl who eagerly jumped in and started tickling her aunt. Brendon, Marley, and William joined in soon after and Alex was fighting tears from her laughter. "Ok, Ok kids lets let Alex get some air." Olivia said after a few minutes, the kids stopped tickling her and Alex sat up. She reached out and grabbed Lauren and Brendon and started tickling them in revenge while William and Marley ran away leaving Lauren and Brendon to fend for their own. When the kids started begging her to stop Alex released them and they ran off to play on Brendon's swing set. Olivia helped Alex stand, she embraced the blonde who rested her head on the taller woman's shoulder.

"I don't know who won and I don't care. I'm going into play Xbox, anyone challenge me to a game of MLB 07?" Katie said as she headed into the house with everyone but the little kids following her. Alex and Olivia watched the blonde's family head into the house with a smile.

"Having a good time?" Alex asked against Olivia's shoulder. "Hmm, the best. I don't think I've had this much fun in a long time." Alex looked up at Olivia and smiled, "I'm glad. I love you." Olivia leaned down and kissed Alex deeply.

"EEEEWWWW!" Came a course of little voices from the swing set. Olivia and Alex pulled apart and looked over to the swings with mock glares. The kids quickly broke into laughter and started to run when Olivia jokingly stalked towards them. Alex watched with a small smile as her lover playfully chased her nieces and nephews around the backyard, she felt as if she was falling in love with the detective all over again and was rejoicing in the feeling. With a happy smile on her face she wrapped her arms around her body and watched Olivia lovingly. She wondered what it would be like to have a house and kids with Olivia, she thought the brunette was great with kids and would make a wonderful mother. She watched Olivia for another minute before heading into the house to help her mother and sister's prepare dinner.

When she walked into the kitchen she found her mother and sisters looking out the kitchen window at the backyard, Alex knew that they were watching Olivia with the kids. "You definitely found a good one, Alexandra." Her mother said still watching Olivia.

"You two planning on tying the knot sometime soon?" Ginger asked while pouring her and Alex a glass of wine. "I'm not sure, we've talked about it but Olivia is a little stand offish about commitment and trusting people. She hasn't had the greatest life and not many people have cared about her before now." Alex said after taking the offered glass from Ginger. "When she's ready to take the next step then I am too until then I'm content with waiting."

"Do you know if she wants kids?" Meredith asked while sipping her glass of sparkling cinder with no alcohol.

"Yes she does, we've talked about that before and its something we both want." Alex took a seat at the table in the breakfast nook next to the kitchen. "Olivia is great with kids and victims, its what makes her so great at her job and its one of the things that I love her for."

"Now Olivia, her mother past away did she not?" Laura asked while moving over to kneed the dough for pies. "Yes, a few years ago. She was drunk and fell down a set of subway stairs; Olivia came to me when she found out. It was the first night we spent together as friends of course things escalated from there and here we are now." Alex responded with a smile.

"Her mother was a drunk?" Ginger asked surprised.

"Yes. Growing up it was just Olivia and her mother who was a drunk and very abusive. Hence why Liv had a hard time growing up and trust issues but she seems to be having fun here and getting along with everyone." Alex said while moving over to look out the window at her lover who was now gently pushing Lauren on the swings.

"She's definitely getting along with the kids." Lacey said as she took out the filling for the pies and set them on the counter near Laura. "They adore her as does your little sister." The older woman said as she molded the dough in to the pie plates. "What about her father though?" Merry asked.

"She doesn't have one, never did. When her mother was a college student she was raped and Olivia was the outcome, that's what started the alcoholism and violence. It's also why Olivia pursued a career in law enforcement and Special Victims, its what made her who she is today." Alex explained. "Don't let her know I told you I don't know how she'll react I just thought you should know since you're her family too now."

"We understand." Laura said softly as she finished one of the pies and set it to the side. "I guess she'll really get along with Katie then. Do you plan on tell her about that?"

"When I get a chance yes, maybe when she comes in I'll take her and Katie aside. I can tell Olivia really likes Katie, they were having a blast playing football together acting they've been sisters their whole lives." Alex got up and grabbed a bag of potatoes to peel for her mother as she talked with her mother and sisters until Olivia and the kids came inside.

Olivia walked into the house with a fast asleep Lauren in her arms, gently she slipped off her shoes as the kids did the same and ran into the house to play. Liv walked into the kitchen looking for her girlfriend and the little girl in her arms mom. "Oh did she wear herself out." Lacey said with a chuckle. "Her room is right upstairs at the end of the hall if you want to go put her down." Olivia nodded and head up the stairs to put Lauren in bed, she came down a few minutes later and stood behind Alex at the breakfast table.

"You're good with kids, Olivia." Alex's mothers said with a smile. "I love kids, they're so full of life and energy and they're cute as hell." Olivia said with a laugh. "Especially Lauren and when you get Brendon and Marley together they're really funny."

"Yes, they do have character." Laura said amusingly and everyone nodded in agreement. Olivia reached out and picked up a peeler to help Alex.

"Hey, Liv have fun with the kids?" Katie said as she walked into the kitchen to grab a mountain dew. "Yeah shoulda joined me."

"Maybe next time. We're about to start a new game of NASCAR on Xbox you wanna join us?" Katie asked as she started towards the living room. "Uh I actually I need to talk to you and Olivia, Kate." Alex set down her peeler and wiped the potato juice off her hands, Olivia did the same and followed after her girlfriend. Alex walked up to her and Olivia's room with the two brunettes following after her, when they entered the room Alex closed the door behind them and moved to sit on the bed. Katie sat down next to her sister while Olivia leaned against one of the walls.

"Olivia did you ever wonder why I joined SVU?" Alex quietly asked while looking down at her hands.

"No I just figured you wanted to help people, I didn't give it much thought. Why?"

Alex looked over to her sister with a small smile. "Is it ok if I tell her?" Katie smiled slightly and nodded. The blonde wrapped her arm around her little sister and hugged her before looking over to Olivia. "I joined SVU because of something that happened when Katie was ten." Alex spoke sadly and hugged Kate closer as the brunette rested her head on Alex's shoulder.

"You were raped." Olivia softly stated while moving over to kneel before both girls, Katie nodded and looked away shyly. "Hey its ok, it doesn't change a thing."

"I know. If anything it influenced a lot of choices in both my family's life and mine. I'm not ashamed or anything." Katie said quietly and confidently.

"That's why you want to be a cop and everything." Liv stated while placing a hand on Kate's arm. "Yep, that and well Tim; I always wanted to be like him." Katie said. "Um with that said I'm gonna head back down stairs before they start the game without me." Katie stood up and Olivia followed, the shorter brunette surprised Liv by hugging her. "You'll make a wonderful wife, I know you will." Katie whispered so only Olivia could hear her before leaving.

Olivia watched her go before turning back to Alex, she sat down next to the blonde who leaned against her. "I'm glad you two decided to tell me, it means a lot to me." Olivia said as she wrapped her arm around Alex's shoulder. "There's something else I should tell you Olivia and please don't get mad."

"Why would I get mad?"

"Just promise me you won't." Alex pleaded.

"I promise I won't get mad." Olivia stated and placed a kiss to the top of Alex's head.

Alex hesitated and took a deep breath. "I told my mom and sisters about what happened to your mom and how she treated you and all that." Olivia tensed for a moment before sighing and pulling the blonde closer. "Its ok, Alex, surprisingly I'm not mad. Actually I'm glad you told them it saves me from having to in a way. And I know they took it well, it's not so odd for your family I guess."

"They love you, Liv I know they do." Alex leaned up and kissed Olivia passionately. "C'mon lets head down stairs before they send up a search party." Alex stood and grabbed Olivia's hand, they walked back down to the kitchen together and picked up peeling potatoes again.

Olivia quietly walked into the living room looking for Mr. and Mrs. Cabot, she was more then glad when she found them sitting alone and talking. Everyone else had gone down stairs to the movie room to watch Santa Clause 2 while Laura and her husband decided to stay up stairs to finish up dinner. Olivia had snuck out of the movie saying that she had to use the bathroom when her sole intention was to find Alex's parents.

"Uh excuse me, Mr. Cabot? I was wondering if I could speak to you and Mrs. Cabot for a moment?" Olivia hesitantly asked as she walked into the large living room and towards the couch where Alex's parents sat.

"Of course, Olivia dear! And please call us, Laura and Howard or even mom and dad everyone else does and you're part of the family so you should too." Laura said while motioning for Olivia to sit in one of the chair opposite her and her husband.

"Thank you, Laura." Olivia sat down and nervously looked at the floor, she searched her mind for the right words to start off the conversation. "I just want you to know that I love Alex very much and I would do anything to make her happy. The past six months that I've spent with your daughter have been the greatest six months of my life. I know that Alex has told you what happened in my past with my mother and my growing up so you understand that this is all extremely new for me and hard to understand; having a family and loving some one that is. In the past twenty four hours that I've been here I've never felt more at home and loved, I see what it like to have a real family and all I have to say is that I want to have that with Alex." Olivia looked up at Laura and Howard and took a deep breath to fight her fear of rejection if any. She noticed the extremely calm looks on both adults' faces as she explained. Laura looked as if she knew what Olivia was going to say before she even thought it, and Howard look genuinely happy.

"Go on dear what is it you need to ask of us?" Laura said comfortingly and while placing a hand over Olivia's slightly shaking ones. "I'm asking your permission to marry Alex." Liv slowly said. Laura smiled and looked over to her husband who had a large smiled on his face. "And you have it, Olivia. I could not think of one person better to marry my daughter then you and I know that my wife agrees with me." Howard said while placing a hand on Olivia's arm and rising to check on the turkey.

"Thank you." Liv whispered to Laura only because her voice didn't seem able to get any higher because of her extreme surprise. "You thought we were going to say no didn't you?" Laura asked as if she'd read Olivia's mind.

"Yes actually I did. You and your husband didn't strike me as the type to be ok with this, with Alex's preferred choice in partner."

Laura sighed and nodded sadly. "We weren't at first but then Kate came out and we realized that maybe it wasn't so bad. We don't want to control our children's lives and make them choose things that will make them unhappy. We've grown to be ok with it in everyway as hard as it was. So whatever you and Alexandra decided to do in the future, whether it be just getting married or marrying and having children, we support you and we'll call the children our own when it comes to that."

"Thank you, Laura."

"Oh don't worry about thanking me just give me a hug and start calling me mom!" The older woman laughed and hugged Olivia. "I'm going to be more then happy to call you my daughter in law." She whispered during the hug.

"Liv! There you are, I've been looking for you for the past ten minutes." Alex said walking into the living room, Liv separated from the hug with Laura and stood up to face Alex.

"I had to talk to your mother and father." Liv walked over and embraced her girlfriend who rested her head on the taller woman's shoulder. "Well are you done now? I need my pillow to watch the rest of the movie." Alex teasingly said before she leaned up to kiss Olivia.

"You two kids head back down stairs to finish the movie, dinner should be ready in about thirty minutes" Laura said to the two lovers before heading into the kitchen to check on dinner. Alex and Olivia broke their embrace and walked hand in hand back down to the movie room to wait for dinner.

Thirty minutes later on the dot, Laura opened the basement door where the movie room was to yell down that dinner was ready. Katie shut off the movie and turned off all the light and headed up last after everyone, she walked over to her seat that was next to Olivia and sat down. She leaned closer to Liv and whispered, "You plan on asking during dinner?"

"Yeah you think I should?" Liv asked while taking the glass of wine that Ginger had poured for her. "Definitely! You'll do fine, don't tell me you're that nervous." Katie laughed as she took the glass of hard cider that Adam had poured for her.

"Just a little!" Live whispered back before sipping her wine. "C'mon you're a cop, bite the bullet." Katie winked and sipped her cider; Olivia only chuckled and settled into her seat.

"Ok who wants to say grace?" Laura asked after she set the turkey on the table and Howard stood up to carve it.

"Grace!" Katie said and laughed.

"Uh rubba dubba dub thanks for the grub. Amen." Tim said while dishing out his food.

"Timothy and Katherine! Enough of the foolishness and be serious its Thanksgiving." Laura angrily said as she scolded her two children. "Sorry mother." Tim said apologetically. "I'm sorry mom." Katie said as well, she looked over to Olivia and rolled her eyes causing Liv to chuckle as well as Alex.

"Now for that little stunt you two can say grace." Laura said as she sat down.

"Uh can Tim do it?" Katie asked unenthusiastically. "No, why can't you say it?" Laura asked. "Uh cause I don't know it." Katie fearfully stated while biting her lip and waiting for her mother's wrath that she knew was coming. "What do you mean you don't know it?! You've had how many dinners with us and you don't know grace! I find that hard to believe, Katherine." Laura said unimpressed and dished out dinner for the kids.

"Uh I've never taken the time to learn it, mother, I'm sorry but I don't know it." Katie calmly said as she took a bowl that Olivia was passing her.

"Well then you're going to learn it tonight." Laura said and Katie nodded. Everyone settled down with food on their plates and waited to say grace. Tim and Katie sat up straight when Laura scolded them and said grace for everyone. Once 'amen' had been said and before everyone could start eating Katie nudged Olivia who took the hint and stood up.

"Uh I just wanted to say something before everyone started eating." Olivia reached in to her pocket to make sure she'd placed the engagement ring there; she sighed when she felt the velvet box. Clearing her throat she turned to face Alex who sat in confusion and all of the Cabots looked up at Olivia expectantly. "Alex, these past few months spent with you have been the greatest six months of my life. I don't know how I possible survived in this world without you, I thank God everyday for having you in my life. I fell in love with you the moment you stepped into the squad room on your first day even though I seemed a little stubborn to get along with you at first. Having you in my life has made me so happy and complete." Olivia pulled her chair to the side, kneeled down and pulled the box from her pocket and opened it to revel the dazzling ring, Alex's eyes widened and a hand went up to cover her mouth in surprise. "Alexandra Cabot will you do me the honor of becoming my wife."

Alex sat stunned as Olivia kneeled before her holding a beautiful diamond ring, the brunette detective kneeled with an unsure smile on her lips as she watched the emotions cross her lover's face. Alex looked around the table at her family, all of which sat with smiles on their faces' and waiting to see what Alex would say, she was even sure that she'd seen tears in her mother's eyes. She looked back down at Olivia and felt her happy tears slip from her eyes as gently she reached out and cupped Olivia's face.

"Yes." Alex simply stated with a dazzling love struck smile. Olivia's eyes widened when Alex answered and she felt giddy in happiness. "Yes?" She asked for verification and Alex nodded as her already large smile grew. "Yes!" Olivia said excitedly and took the ring out of its box to slip onto Alex's finger. Once the ring was one the blonde's finger Olivia pulled her to her for a passionate kiss, she lifted Alex from her seat and spun her around happily as they kissed deeply. Olivia pulled back first and lowered Alex so her feet touched the ground, she rested her forehead against the blonde's as she looked deeply in to her lover's tear brimmed eyes. Happy tears fell from Olivia's eyes as she whispered the three little words that held her life in them. "I love you."

"I love you too, Liv." Alex pulled Olivia to her for another deep kiss, when they pulled back they found Alex's family watching them proudly. Blushing, the couple moved back to their seats to resume dinner. Alex showed off her dazzling engagement ring to her sisters while her brothers congratulated them.

"I propose a toast," Howard said as he stood up and raised his glass. "To Olivia and Alex may their future be filled with happiness, love and be forever strong." Everyone raised their glass in agreement to the toast before drinking and going back to their dinner and talking to Alex about what she wanted to do for her upcoming wedding.

"Welcome to the family, Benson." Katie whispered to Olivia and raised her glass to knock it against Olivia's. "Thanks, Kid." Liv whispered back with a smile, she had a definite feeling that Kate was gonna become one of her best friends now. She looked around the table to her new family and finally felt content in life.

She was finally home.

The END.

Yes there will be a sequel but you'll have to wait till Christmas or the Holidays if you don't call it that. Sorry I'm trying to go with some type of holiday theme or whatever. So stay tuned I promise it should be worth the wait. But until then please Review!!!!!!


End file.
